


About Harry and Ginny

by Pichitinha



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-05
Updated: 2013-03-05
Packaged: 2017-12-04 09:45:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/709349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pichitinha/pseuds/Pichitinha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a ten drabble collection made for last year's brazilian valentine's day. All of the drabbles are reunited in one chapter, and they're based on their names.</p>
            </blockquote>





	About Harry and Ginny

**H** AIR

Harry and Ginny had always had a simple – and kind of weird – obsession in common. And it's a fact that Ginny unconsciously knew about Harry's obsession, and Harry unconsciously knew about Ginny's obsession, but it was like they didn't, because they never talked about it.

The object of the obsession was the hair.

Harry found it fascinating how Ginny's hair was simply perfect. The color glowed in a tone he knew was unique, even between the Weasleys, no hair was like Ginny's. The smell, of course, had been the first thing he noticed in her and he never stopped noticing it, that floral scent that even after so long still got him intoxicated. And the softness was so good in his fingers, when he stroked her locks or when he held it to put her mouth close to his.

And Ginny did also love Harry's hair. The main reason was that it was unique. Of course, there were a lot of people with messy hair. But not like Harry's. His hair was messy – of absolute stubbornness, marrying perfectly with its owner – but was… pretty. It fell everywhere disobedient, but was straight and really soft. It was just… rebel (like the owner). And Ginny loved. Ginny loved to lock her fingers in it when they kissed, loved how it got a little longer and hindered Harry's vision when was wet, loved the darkness of it that contrasted so much with his skin color and eyes.

They just loved each other's hair, and it was one of the many things in common that made them so _them_.

* * *

 

**A** LIVE

The first thing that crossed Harry's mind when he woke up after the battle was: _I'm alive_. Despite all the pain in his body and all the bad feeling that had haunted him for the hours – months, actually – he'd lived earlier, he got up feeling like a new person. He ate all the snacks that were lying on his bed table and took a long and hot bath. Only when he finished dressing he noticed a very strong feeling that something very important was still missing. He couldn't quite put his finger on it so he decided to get out of the room to see who… to see how things were going. He was almost at the door and it opened and Ginny came through it with a tray on her hands.

The red-head saw him as soon as her head got into the room and she almost dropped all the food she was carrying. After many seconds looking at Harry she left the tray on the bed next to her and ran to him, throwing her arms around his neck.

"You're alive" was all she said. A simple statement.

He hugged her fiercely and breathed her perfume. _Now_ he was alive.

* * *

 

**R** AIN

Harry never really liked rain or rainy days. Even when he was "secured" inside Hogwarts, or any other place, rain always brought him a bad feeling.

Could it be huge winter storms that reminded darkness (and in darkness lay one's biggest fears, for those are the ones you can't see) or just little summer rains that interrupted what could have been a gorgeous sunny day with drops of water that hit him like big tears coming from the sky.

But his thoughts about rain changed, just like his thoughts on many other bad things, because of Ginny. There was something about her – probably that unique shine she had that made him feel so good – that made everything looks better.

Ginny showed him that summer rain was made for them, for a couple of young lovers to run and get wet and laugh and kiss under the refreshing drops that only made the kiss better.

And also showed him that the long rains were for those days when you just feel like doing nothing and a very good excuse is to snuggle with your loved one on the bed under a lot of warm blankets and just spend the time, talking, laughing, kissing.

Rain was just one of many perfect moments he could spend with her, and as long as she was on the plans, any moment would make him happy.

* * *

 

**R** ELIABLE

Since the moment Ginny got definitely into Harry's life se became the most essential. Maybe unconsciously, or maybe not, Ginny made Harry used to having her by his side every moment.

Harry could rely on Ginny to everything. She was the partner with whom he shared hours of fun. The friend that offered him a shoulder to cry on when he needed. The lover from where he searched for the lips when he wanted to feel her close. The woman he loved and with whom he loved to share all the moments.

And, besides that, she was the person that made Harry feel truly important for the first time, because she showed Harry the certain that he was the person she could rely on when she needed.

Harry and Ginny would always need each other at all moments, but it's not a problem, because they'd _always_ be there for each, no matter the situation.

* * *

 

**Y** ARD

Harry and Ginny Always had a special care for yards. Ever since she was a little girl Ginny watched her mom taking care of the flowers around the house, and helped every time her mother allowed, e she was just in love with the beauty and the scent of the plants. Harry liked the general view of yards he had from the front window of the Durley's house. Looking through the glass at the neighbor's yards, or even at his uncle's, Harry saw that green, the leaves flying with the wind, like another world, a place where he could be free and maybe finally happy.

In a totally non-planned way yards ended up being something special also for they as _they_ when they started dating. They never actually said it or thought about it, but yard automatically reminded them of the first dating moments right after the Gryffindor quidditch match in which Ginny won and Harry kissed her, and that was enough so that any yard would bring to their minds the thought of each other.

And until now, sixteen years after the beginning of their relationship, every time Harry looked at their wedding picture on the Burrow's yard or at the beautiful one they had behind the house, Harry smiled realizing that he was always right as a kid, yards would open new doors to new worlds where he could finally be happy. And he was.

* * *

 

**G** AIN

It took Ginny a long time to understand what she really felt when she heard the comments, to finally know how to react. The comments were those mean ones that always came from those who just couldn't take care of their own lives: "she tried so hard ever since she was child that managed to get to the Chosen One", "she must've done a love potion", "I'm sure he's with her for gratitude for her family". In the beginning those comments got her embarrassed, like it was all true and she was just fooling herself. Then, they started to get her sad in front of the possibilities. With time she started to get angry: so long with Harry and people still tried to get into their lives? But at the end she realized she felt nothing listening to that, besides pity for those who used to say such silliness.

Why to be ashamed, upset or mad when she knew with all her heart none of that was true?

Ginny did reach what she always wanted, but opposed to what everyone said it was not "The Chosen One" or "The Boy Who Lived" or "Harry Potter" or even "Harry". What she always wanted was a happy life, a strong relationship like her parents' and a big and happy family like the one she grew in. And that's what Harry meant. Harry was the man she loved and that loved her back, and that made her dream of being happy come true.

So yes, Ginny gained what she always wanted, and she had no fear admitting it.

* * *

 

**I** CE

Harry just watched leaning against the wall as Ginny slid, fell, laughed and had fun like a kid on the skating-rink. She found out about the muggle "sport" a few weeks back and since then she'd been insisting a lot – and very convincingly – that they'd go to one.

Truth be told she was a total disaster. She couldn't stand more than one minute up – holding at the walls – and fell like three times before she could stand again just to slid a little more and fall again. Sure, she was just stunning and graceful even falling. Her laugh, even far, filled Harry's ears like music and her smile was everything he could look at for many minutes.

Suddenly she fell next to him – and he finally notices she'd been trying to circle around the rink for a long time to reach him – and he laughed loudly with her while helping her standing up.

"You suck at this, Gin." He said still smiling as she got up and held him in a tight embrace.

"Oh, forgive my clumsiness, Mr. Potter." She replied in a forced, ironic voice. "Why your grace doesn't show me how it's done?"

Harry smirked. He had ice-skated one time when he was a kid when the Dursley didn't have anyone to watch him and Dudley _had to_ ice-skate, so they didn't have much choice other than take him. Harry had gotten along with the sport, but that'd been years ago and he didn't know if he could do it again.

"Maybe another time?" He tried, still smirking.

She just gave him her evil grin and he sighed and gave up.

As soon as she let go of him and he slid away from the wall, he fell straight with his butt on the floor. Ginny laughed until her breath was gone while he tried to get up.

"You suck at this, Harry." She repeated his words playfully when he managed to get up.

He just smiled and kissed her. That was just another thing to put on the list of stuff in common then: _we both suck at ice-skating._

* * *

 

**N** AKED

Whenever Ginny's teammates asked her if Harry was a good boyfriend she laughed. Laughed because the idea of an uncaring Harry that didn't give her attention was comic. He was always there and somehow he always knew what she needed; it'd just take one look for him to know if she was happy, sad, angry. Even when she didn't want anyone to know and put on her best mask to hide it.

She had long given up hiding anything from him. The acting she did perfectly in front of other had no effect on him, he could read her as easily as an open book, like she wasn't faking anything.

And she'd always thank for not having to put in words her need of space or hugs. He knew what she was feeling, and he knew to give her what she needed.

* * *

 

**N** AME

It's not a secret to anyone that Ginny Always hated her name, _Ginevra_. It was a version of _Guinevere_ , from King Arthur stories, but she still found it awful.

So, of course, ever since she was little her brothers always used it to badger her. Sometimes they'd call her by her name or even use it when they'd tell their mother she had done the mess that actually they had.

Because of that Ginny never told her name to people, they knew her as Ginny and that's how it was supposed to be. However, sometime after they started dating, Harry asked her if Ginny was her real name or a nickname, and she could not lie to him, so she told him her name was Ginevra, but she hated it and would rather he didn't call her like that. He laughed and said he thought the name was beautiful.

Although she still disagrees with him she had to agree that he said Ginevra followed by I love you the name sounded better. Harry simply could make everything prettier, even her name.

* * *

 

**Y** OUNG

Harry Always dreamt about the years he'd still had to live – if he could manage to live them – and that's why getting old never really scared him. He wanted a family, a house full of kids, children smiling, running and making a huge mess. He wanted to be there at all times, like the first word, the first broom flight, the first time on the Hogwarts express.

However, despite always dreaming about it, the feeling he had when he got back home after leaving his three kids – Lily for the first time – on the train was weird. Harry couldn't remember of a time he felt that nostalgic. And for one moment that saddened him.

But when he looked around he realized there was no reason for that. The house had children's marks all over it, toys spread on the floor, messes they had made, height marks on the walls. The house was young.

And Ginny was there, tiding everything up like she always did, making him feel that he was not alone and that everything was like it was supposed to be.

Ginny made him feel young, and he loved that.


End file.
